To be bewitched or not to be bewitched ?
by Elie.N.P
Summary: Could Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger share a sweet kiss in the middle of detention? Was there a laughing frog on McGonagall's desk?   Draco/Hermione one-shot, only for fun, Enjoy your reading!


**It's been a long time since I last published something! This is a Draco/Hermione one-shot. Don't search a sense to it there isn't any.**

**I hope you'll like it!**

**Please let me know your opinion through a review =)**

**Enjoy your reading!**

**Elie**

* * *

><p><span>To be bewitched or not to be bewitched?<span>

People were surprised no, they were more than surprised, they were astonished by the news which had reached their ears. How could these two persons could be in detention, _together_? How did it happen? How could it have happened? It was impossible, unbelievable, it was...

It was true, in spite of how silly it sounded, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were both in detention. Together.

Hermione Granger, the cleverest girl of Gryffindor, was in detention, in detention! With Draco Malfoy!

Nobody cared about the reasons of their detention. In fact, those reasons appeared to be less important than the fact that these two persons, that Slytherin and that Gryffindor were to be associated because of something they were doing in common, and not because of the hatred they were supposed to share share for each other.

It was truly unbelievable and yet... Yet Hermione was definitely sitting next to Draco inside McGonagall's classroom.

Hermione herself wasn't ready to accept her situation. First, she was in detention, in detention! How hard would she have to work to make up for that stupid mistake? How long would Professor McGonagall keep it in mind? How long... She was suddenly stopped in her reflection.

"What are you doing here Malfoy? Go far away from me!"

To be forced to stay in the same room as him was hard enough, why did he have to make it harder by coming to sit right next to her? What the hell was happening in his head?

"My bench is rickety."

Her eyes widened.

"Are you kidding me?"

"My bench is rickety.," Draco repeated in a neutral tone, as if his choice to sit next to her rather than on one of the many other benches in the classroom was perfectly normal. "It's annoying."

"Can't you move somewhere else?"

Getting no reply, Hermione sighed. To argue with him was useless, and would lead her nowhere.

"How long do we have to stay there?"

"Use your head for once," she snapped at him.

He wouldn't properly answer her, so she had no reason to be nice and, even if he had replied, she still wouldn't have any reason to be nice.

"You're angry."

She punched the desk. Merlin! He was truly good at getting on her nerves.

"Yes, you're angry."

She glared at him.

"I did it on purpose."

Hermione didn't catch the meaning of his sentence, she didn't even try to find it.

For some time now, Draco had been weird. Less arrogant, less scornful, that he had been hit, hard, on the head was the main hypothesis, the more plausible explanation for such a sudden change.

"I've needed to verify something."

She wasn't paying attention, thinking about his attitude he'd adopted towards her over the past weeks. She couldn't quite believe it but he had actually been rather nice to her, nicer than she had ever seen him be to anyone.

Ginny had told her he was acting as if he was interested in her, but how could that be? Draco Malfoy interested in Hermione Granger? Wasn't the existence of Magic crazy enough for this world?

Hermione shook her head, she didn't think anything craziest than Magic could exist. There had to be a logical explanation for Draco's behaviour. Perhaps had he been poisoned? She should tell Professor McGonagall before it was too late. That might already be the case though...

"Granger, you aren't listening at all, are you?"

She turned to him and jumped. When did he move so close?

"I thought you were the kind to always pay attention."

"To what?" she asked, bewildered by... by him.

Draco Malfoy wasn't acting like Draco Malfoy at all. He hadn't insulted her once in the last twenty minutes they had already spent together, his voice wasn't harsh or cold in fact, his whole behaviour was different. Hermione had the impression to be seated next to someone else, someone who wasn't a proud Slytherin, a muggle-born hater, an arrogant spoiled brat, someone who wasn't Draco Malfoy.

"To what I'm saying. That's important you know."

She raised an eyebrow. His tone was so... so normal, so... _warm_ almost. Could she be the bewitched one? Could he have cast a spell on her to appear nice? But what would be his purpose?

"You're drifting again," he pointed out.

"But from what?" she exclaimed. Why in hell would he want her to listen to him?

"From what I'm saying of course!"

Well, he hadn't totally changed, he still knew how to get on her nerves better than anyone. That was reassuring in a way, at least she supposed it was.

"Malfoy," she sighed, "why did you do your best to have me been put in detention with you? Why did you have to put the frogs in both your desk and mine? Why didn't you put them in mine alone? I don't get what you were trying to do. Really, I don't get it at all."

Hermione was suddenly feeling very tired. She was spending two hours in detention because of frogs she was accused to have released during their transfiguration class, the only one they exceptionally had with the Slytherins.

McGonagall was clever, she knew such a prank wasn't something Hermione'd usually do, but in front of obvious evidences – the frogs were in her desk, also in her bag – it wouldn't have been fair not to punish her, her and Draco. The other students, even though everybody knew Hermione'd never do such a thing as to disturb a class, could have accused her of favouritism.

Hermione understood McGonagall's decision, but that didn't mean she was glad to suffer from her legendary fairness.

She suddenly moved backwards. Had Draco just tried to put his arms around her shoulders?

"What-"

"Welcome back," he smiled, smiled?

She might be more tired than she thought. Perhaps she should forget her books a little and sleep more.

That was a good thing to do, as soon as she'd be out of there, she'd crawl under her covers and gladly escape from that crazy world which was becoming her life.

"Granger," she jerked her attention back to Draco – and acknowledged how small the distance between them was, "would you, please, listen to me?"

She silently nodded, mesmerized by his eyes. What was in them? Could it be-

"Granger, I've needed to verify something for a while now but I can't do it without your help."

She quickly blinked, trying to free herself from the spell his eyes were casting on her.

"Are you willing to help me?"

Had the Slytherin Prince just asked for her permission?

She nodded.

Had she just nodded? Really?

A small smile appeared on his face.

Well, it seemed she had really agreed to help him. What was wrong with her?

"Close your eyes."

Her brain screamed 'No!' but her body kindly obliged. Merlin, she sure was bewitched!

Eyes closed, she waited for him to do his bad deed, because could he do anything else but that? Could he be anything else but mean? Could he-

Could he kiss her?

Could she willingly kiss him back?

Could Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger share a sweet kiss in the middle of detention?

Was there a laughing frog on McGonagall's desk?

Yes, there was, as certain as they were kissing.

And, as sure as this whole situation was certainly one of the craziest things Hogwarts had ever known, none of them was ready to go away from the other.

Both bewitched or not, Hermione didn't care any more, as for Draco, he had stopped caring about it a long time ago.

Only the frog could tell, from the steps which were coming toward the room, that soon enough others would start to care about what had happened during those twenty little minutes.

**The End**


End file.
